


i didn't ask for your blessing, but i'll take it

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engagement, Extra Scene, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Protective Siblings, S10E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: The Gallaghers know about Lip moving to Milwaukee and Ian and Mickey getting engaged. Lip offers Mickey his support with the wedding.Or, the conversation where Mickey realizes he has Lip’s blessing.**Post S10E10 extra scene**
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309





	i didn't ask for your blessing, but i'll take it

Mickey slipped his boxers and t-shirt on and grabbed his smokes from the nightstand, taking a quick glance at the sleeping form of his fiance, pale limbs tangled up in the blankets and just the tip of Ian’s cast exposed. Mickey hadn’t quite forgiven himself for that accident, but he’d never say so out loud. The punch was warranted, the fall was not. 

Maybe it would be a funny story to tell the grandkids one day. Well, not _the grandkids_ , per se. Mickey was getting ahead of himself. There were other things in front of them - the wedding, figuring out careers, maybe finding a place of their own, getting their lives back on track, all the usual bullshit, but above all else, actually fucking enjoying their time together with no one getting in the way.

Mickey walked towards the stairs that descended into the kitchen, pausing on the top step and appreciating how the house seemed to take on a life of its own with all the Gallaghers asleep in their beds. There was the chorus of breathing and light snoring from its occupants, the occasional gurgling of a pipe or two, and the old-ass refrigerator running endlessly. All of these noises combined sounded like a home should, and Mickey was beginning to feel like he was a part of it again. 

From the kitchen, he headed straight for the back porch and noticed the light was already on. He didn’t think much of it until he opened the door and realized he wasn’t alone. Lip was there, leaning against the railing with a smoke in one hand and a bottle of pop in the other.

“Uh, sorry, man…” Mickey still had one foot inside and was thinking he’d be better off heading to the front porch. “Guess I’ll just - ”

“No, come on out,” insisted Lip, looking bleary eyed and worn-out as fuck. “I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“You sure?” asked Mickey, one eyebrow raised. 

“Sure, man. Ian asleep?”

“Yeah, he was pretty tired. Kicked some ass back at the bar.” Mickey tried to hide a grin, thinking about Ian raging on those hipster pussies.

“Plus, he’s probably exhausted from the, you know, uh...celebrating...” Lip cleared his throat. “Heard you two all the way in the RV.”

“Real fucking funny, chuckles.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “I oughta go back inside so I don’t have to listen to any more of your shit. But I don’t want Debbie bitchin’ at me about smoking in the house. Jesus, we all grew up around it, turned out fine.”

Lip laughed. “We grew up with way worse shit, but having a kid changes your perspective on things, yeah?” The older Gallagher took a sip of his drink, likely forgetting that he was talking to someone who’d fathered a child and tried to be a father to the kid for as long as he could - which wasn’t long. 

Mickey let the comment roll off his back and changed the subject. “So...Milwaukee, huh? Gonna be a Cheesehead now.”

“Guess so. And you’re gonna be a Gallagher...”

“Ha!” Mickey almost coughed on the puff of smoke he was exhaling. “Says who? We haven’t talked about any of that shit yet.”

“No?” Lip’s shoulders seemed to tense up. He didn’t have that casual air about him any longer, and a darkness passed over his face. “But you’ve talked it through? Marriage and all that shit?”

Mickey could feel a familiar tension rear its ugly head. _Here we go, Lip and his big brother act. Lip and his condescending “no Milkovich will ever be good enough for a - ”_

“I mean, I’m happy for you two. Don’t get me wrong.”

Mickey’s internal tirade was interrupted by Lip’s softer comment. He seemed to know how Mickey might react to anyone questioning their decision to get married. “Is that the ring?” Lip asked quickly.

He was pointing towards Mickey’s left hand. The cool metal around his finger became Mickey’s only source of focus for the moment - it felt right to have that ring on his finger. And it meant something for Lip to have noticed it and commented. But he would never admit that out loud. 

“Yeah, figured you’d seen it already...” Mickey held his hand up briefly to admire the shine of the ring. He and Ian had agreed to forget how the redhead had tried to offer it to him as a “promise ring”. 

“No, that was Liam who went with Ian to pick out the rings. You know, since you two have about the same size hands…”

“Fuck off,” muttered Mickey, knowing how Lip liked to push his buttons whenever he had the chance. “These hands were big enough to take your ass down a time or two. I shoulda kicked your ass one more time, after the way you treated Mandy...”

The shitty grin that Lip had plastered across his face disappeared. “Yeah, uh...I shoulda let you. Hell, you still can. I fucking deserve it.”

“Naw, man, I’ll pass.” Mickey could sense the remorse in Lip’s expression, figuring the guy had already beat himself up for what had happened - not enough, mind you, but some. “‘Sides, you’re a father now, went all respectable and shit. And you’re gonna be my brother-in-law soon, so...might make things kinda awkward.” 

“Yeah...thanks…” Lip finished his pop and put his cigarette out against the rail, looking like he was ready to end their little heart-to-heart. Only he didn’t start down the stairs towards the RV like Mickey expected.

“We’ll help you guys, yeah?” Lip blurted out. “With the wedding, I mean. I don’t know who’s supposed to pay under these circumstances, but the Gallaghers are all in, whatever you need.”

Mickey took a drag from his cigarette, pondering Lip’s words. “I think me and Ian are supposed to handle it since we’re grown and all that shit, but we’ll keep your offer in mind. I ain’t gonna turn down help, not with what I’m planning.”

“Planning?” Lip scoffed. “You’re already planning?”

Mickey kicked at a raised nail in the floorboard of the porch, feeling like an idiot for opening his mouth. He knew Lip - and everyone else - was going to give him shit for wanting to go all out with the wedding. But there was no fucking way he was exchanging vows with Ian in the courthouse after what they’d been through, and fuck some shitty-ass dump in the Southside that they could rent for cheap. _B_ _een there, done that,_ thought Mickey. _Ian deserves better. We deserve better._

“You know how these things go, living where we live,” said Mickey. “Want something nice for our day. And for our families, too. I ain’t trying to piece this shit together. It’s important that everyone knows. _Everyone_.”

Lip held up his hands. “No, no. I get it. I’m with you. I’m sure whatever you do will be tasteful. I mean, I’ve seen you this way before, Mickey. When you feel strongly about something, you don’t hold back. You give it your all.” 

Their eyes met, and a knowing glance passed between them, along with memories from a time years ago that put them on the same side of things. First, Lip had come to find Mickey when he needed someone to knock some sense into Ian and make sure he was safe. And then they’d fought the battle together to get Ian treatment for his bipolar. 

“Thanks, man...”

Lip nodded and started to move towards the stairs. “You take care of him, yeah? Fuck, I know you’ll both take care of each other, but since I won’t be around, and Fiona’s hundreds of miles away...you’ll let me know if he needs anything?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course,” agreed Mickey, barely eking out the words, the emotions from the past couple of days - _or was it years_ \- swelling up inside his chest and making it difficult for him to breathe. 

_They’d made it all the way here. They’d fucking made it._

As Lip sprinted over to the RV, Mickey put out his cigarette, flicking the butt at his feet out of habit, but before he went inside, he lifted it up to toss into the trash - might as well treat the place like it was his own.

Mickey turned off the porch light and headed upstairs, eager to get back in bed and nestle into Ian, already feeling the warmth of his fiance’s skin against his own. _Fiance._ It was a great fucking word. And it was a nice feeling, knowing that Lip trusted him to take care of Ian, but he was right when he said they would take care of each other. _Through thick and thin._

Mickey sunk into the mattress, his back pressing against Ian’s, but the redhead flopped over immediately to pull Mickey into his arms, shivering slightly at the chill of his skin and moaning his name softly. The smooth metal of the engagement ring on Ian’s finger glided against Mickey’s cheek, and he drifted off to sleep with a wide grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, EH and KT, for indulging my random beta requests!


End file.
